


Shame

by Nothing_Sorrow



Category: Death Note
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Bondage, CBT, Explicit Language, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_Sorrow/pseuds/Nothing_Sorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Near finds out just how much being number two sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shame

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: This one is further proof that there is indeed a special place reserved for me in hell. A special thank you goes to those who encouraged me to finish this one. It actually sat partly done for well over a year in a folder.
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: If you are a huge fan of Near, and hate seeing him used and abused turn back now. I also suggest that if you are not the legal age to be reading mature content or if the content within this is something that bothers you that you proceed no further and just hit the back button.

“You small dicked, emotionally stunted twat.”

Some say that with age should come a marginal level of maturity. That the bullies of youth, will outgrow the behavior, growing to become a productive young adult. Yes there is always that chance that with the increase in physical age there will be an increase in cruelty. Near mulled this over as Mello paced half circles around him, the older young man reeking of uncontrollable tension and rage- all of which was directed at Near.

Near remained silent, using the time to calculate just what Mello may be planning. He could see the far off stare, the slightest tilt of the blonds head. The tell tale signs that good old number two was thinking of ways to put number one in his place, if not attempting to form a plan to knock him out of the running entirely. Then again, the blond bully was no longer number two, perhaps in the rankings of old he still was, but now he was number one. With stealth he had slipped past Near, clutching the coveted prize, victoriously roaring as Kira fell.

“What? Don't you fucking stare at me you fucking retarded freak.”

It was an old game, one that the rules were always changing for. Sometimes Mello took the abuse no further than verbal, but on many an occasion he dealt physical blows. The assumption being that if with brains he could not beat the other into submission, he would with brute physical force.

The back hand that Mello dealt him sent Near to the ground, where he quickly curled up giving him some measure of protection and he was kicked. He fought to control his cries and pathetic attempts of reasoning as the blond continued to assault him, but a well placed kick to a kidney had him writhing, tear staining pale cheeks. Then, as quickly as it had began, the blows stopped coming.

Upon hearing the retreating foot steps, the sound of the black bag Mello had brought be opened, he chanced a look, peering over his shoulder. He could see Mello, kneeling down, searching through the contents his blond hair falling forward, a ragged halo framing the face of a fallen angel.

“Fuck, forgot the lube.” He growled, Near now taking note of the rubber dildo that the Mello held in his hand.

Near swallowed nervously, eyes widening as he took in the size of fake cock his mind already having worked out the fact that Mello had every intention of using it on him, Said blond peered at him from under blond fringe, the steely blue of his eyes glistening with hatred.

“I know how much you love playing with toys, now lets see if you enjoy mine.”

Near scrambled to get up, but Mello proved faster, pouncing on the smaller young man and quickly stripping him of his white pajama pants, the flimsy material ripping as it was roughly pulled down exposing his ass to the chilled air of the room and the scrutiny of his one time rival.

With one hand placed between his shoulder blades, pinning him while also keeping him in a bent position to give better access to his virgin ass, Mello inserted the dildo.

Near screamed at the violation, his muscles clenching in vain as he struggled. Mello chuckled darkly, the unmerciful way he dry fucked him waking him feel as if he was being split in two, the dry friction burning as pace increased.

“No..no..” He screamed.

“Oh yes,” Mello cooed. “You know you like it. Like the pain? Tell me Nate.” The way his real name was spoken with venomous tongue, caused him to sob louder. “Do you wish it was my cock buried in you?”

He pleaded more, as Mello shifted, the sound of the zip of his fly being pulled down.

“Pleas...pleee..please Mello..”

“Please Mello what? Fuck me? Let me taste your cock? ” The dildo was removed, and fingers threaded through pale hair, roughing pulling him to kneel as his tormentor stood.

“Is that what you want Nate?” His stomach churned as the tip of the others hard cock pushed against his lips.

“Suck me, Nate.” then snickering Mello added, “ Think of it as an over sized lollipop.”

Mello's breath hitched, his eyes hooded as he watched his length disappear between virgin lips. When Near could take no more, he pulled back and with fingers threaded in those pale locks thrust forward, snickering at the gagging sounds the younger made as he fucked his face.

It didn't take long, before he began to feel the familiar heat and pull in his abdomen, his thrusts increasing, a hissing as teeth scraped along the underside of sensitive flesh. “Fuck Near...oh mother of god...”

Near knew he could bite down, but didn't. The fear of the blonds wrath should he be unable to get away before he recovered causing Near to continue, and using his tongue followed where his teeth had accidentally scraped. The saltiness of precum making him gag as Mello's orgasm neared. The grip on his hair tightened, his head now being roughly pulled back until he thought his neck would break.

Near watched in disgusted fascination as Mello stroked himself, fingers dancing over the saliva slicked skin of his throbbing dick, a strangled cry breaking the silence of the room as he came, his milky seed spilling over his fingers as his hips convulsed.

Both young men were breathing heavy, one from much needed oxygen flooding his lungs. A choked cry escaped Near as Mello wiped his sticky seed on his face, snarling as he delivered a swift kick to the albinos crotch.

“Ready for round two?”


	2. Slave Screams

Near screamed, the pain of the needles sliding beneath his skin overloading his already battered senses.

His sobs muffled by the make shift gag, the white material that had once been the younger mans shirt, he used his eyes instead to plead for mercy.

Mello had been at it for the better part of the evening, alternating between beatings and torture. The pent up frustration and anger at having been beaten in rankings as a child finally being released. His pale flesh now marred by various bruises, welts and cuts.

The needles were removed with the same deliberate care that had placed them there, the slowness of withdrawal a torture in its own right, although the pain was minimal. Near wished that he could sigh in relief as the last one was cast aside, but he knew better. The deep thought that Mello had been in as he removed them had not been from the task at hand- no he had been focusing on what would be coming next.

His wait was not a long one, as Mello began positioning him so as to give the blond easier access to his ass. His whole body convulsed with pain as his balls were held in iron grip.

"Spread your legs." The command barked as he tugged on the sensitive sac.

Shaking in pain and fear, Near obeyed. "Good boy." The blond cooed behind him.

The hand on his balls retreated, quickly freeing his wrists from the cuffs that had bound them and then removed the gag. Near took a deep breath, willing himself to remain still and calm as he awaited further orders.

"Spread yourself slut." Near chanced a glance over his shoulder, unsure as to what he was being told to do.

Mello sighed, rolling his eyes rolling as his hands went to the others ass, spreading his cheeks apart. "Like this dip shit."

"Oh" He flushed red, hesitating only for a few second before complying.

After soft pat to his thigh to show approval Mello went to work. Fingers teasing the abused opening. "Have you ever been fucked before?" Slipping a finger in, he snickered as Near twitched in discomfort from the dry intrusion. "Not by toys, but by a man."

Near shook his head in answer, lower lip caught between teeth as he tried to silence a whimper.

"How about a woman? Have you ever stuck that pathetic excuse of dick of yours in a lady? Huh, how about Hal, you were pretty close with her. Did she ever let you touch her?"

Another shake of his head confirmed Mello's suspicion as to the state of his sexual experience further humiliating him as the older male gloated.

"Hal gave a good ride, that tight little body of hers," He slipped a second finger in him, probing deeper as he spoke. "Could take a fucking, but that mouth of hers. Fuck could she suck a damn dick. To the hilt, swallowing load after load. Even when Matt and I had her at the same time."

Near groaned, wishing that he had the courage to tell the other to shut up but he knew better, had already learned what such a move would cause him. So he just let him continue, doing his best to contain his disgust.

"Would you like that Nate? Me and Matt. Same time? One fucking you while other is getting sucked off." The fingers were removed and replaced by something larger, blunter that now sought entry.

Nears mind reeled as he realized what it was, panic overriding any sense of fear he had for repercussions as he began to struggle. Mello acted quickly, a hand on his neck pressing him down and keeping him as place as he entered him in one stroke, Nears choked cries causing him to snicker.

"Fuck Nate. Oh fuck." He moaned, pounding into him brutally.

"Ahh stop, please." Near pleaded.

Mello leaned over him, his tongue teasing the outer shell of his ear. His thrusts became faster, deeper until hips jerking and with an almost pained sounding groan he came. Pulling out, he pushed Near away, snarling as he spoke.

"I will never stop, bitch. You are mine now. Welcome to hell."

Near curled up in fetal position, sobbing from the pain, humiliation and knowledge that this might never end. Mello walked over to him, having tucked his now flaccid penis back into tight leather and gave him a hard kick to his stomach.

"Bitch, I should pimp your ass out. Make you pay for keeping you. Got a lot of old acquaintances that I am sure would love that mouth and ass of yours."


End file.
